If Only I Knew
by hopeforspoby
Summary: Anyone wonder what happened BEFORE Alison disappeared? Who she was seeing, who are boyshoarts and beach hottie? This one-shot share my theories about everything: Ezra, the -A team, Cece and what happened that night. Hope you enjoy and read and review please.


**This is a one shot with my theory about everything that happened before Alison disappeared. I hope you like it and Read and Review, please. **

Alison DiLaurentis was a perfect girl, if that even existed. Everything about her was perfect, her hair, her eyes, her clothes, her family, her friends and even her grades. She had everything anyone could ever want, but she gave no importance to the gifts that were given to her. She mistreated her friends, fought with her family and skipped classes only for the fun of feeling free. But she was going to learn a lesson that would make her change her mind about many actions that compromised her whole future. Maybe this actions were what, in the end, caused her death.

She was only fifteen, but she acted as a much older person. She was wise and smart, but she used it for the wrong choices. She used her intelligence to try to get older guys and she succeeded. One day, she met him. The one, at least she thought he was the one for her. With his black hair, blue eyes and charming smile, it was hardly impossible not to fall for him and she was no exception to that. Alison met Ezra Fitz, a college student with the dream of being a writer. Even though they hadn't many things in common, Alison decided to try a relationship with him.

During a long time, she met him in secret to talk about writing and other things. Her friends didn't notice that something was going on for she was a very good liar, but if they had suspected even the slightest, they could have saved her. When she falsely went to her grandma's house, she met Ezra Fitz at Cape May. But he wasn't the only one that she met there. It happens that besides being a great liar, Alison had a bad habit of wanting all of them to herself, so she met Darren Wilden in Cape May and she decided that she wanted him to be hers. During her stay there, she had different relationships with both men and they both thought she was only with one of them. Ezra Fitz and Darren Wilden never met each other and they never suspected that Alison was cheating on both of them.

One day, she found herself sitting on the bathroom cold floor holding what she thought she would never hold. She was holding a pregnancy test in her cold, shaking hands. Tears fell from her eyes to her white simple shirt. This couldn't be happening, she couldn't be pregnant. If her parents ever found out, they would kill her. If the father ever found out she was sure that he would kill her too. The question now would be who was the father, if she was even pregnant? It happens that Alison knew Ezra for longer than Wilden and he was the only one that had taken that step with her. Her relationship with Wilden only involved kissing, nothing else. None of the men knew she was only fifteen, they thought she was already in college.

The alarm on her phone went off and her eyes finally wondered to what could be the worst thing in her life or nothings. Only one world stared back at her, the world that changed her life forever. Positive. It was positive, she really was pregnant. What was she gonna do now? If she told Ezra, he would certainly kill her. But she needed to tell someone, this was a secret she didn't want to hide. So she went outside and she found her best friend in the world. She found Cece Drake standing on the bar with a few friends. Cece's eyes immediately went to her crying face and she ran towards her.

"Alison, what's wrong?"The blonde twenty years old girl asked her crying friend. What Alison didn't know was that, deep inside, Cece envied her. Cece was actually in love with Darren Wilden and she was jealous of Alison. She wasn't a bad person, but if anyone could make her be, it would be Alison.

"I think I might be pregnant."Alison said when they departed from the hug. Cece's eyes went wide and she lost all hope of ever winning Wilden. She felt so much anger towards Alison, but she needed to act like a concerned friend right now.

"Does he know?"She simply asked and she saw fear cross Alison's eyes.

"If he finds out he is gonna kill me."Alison screamed and she hugged herself. She was so scared, so in need of a friend t comfort her right now. Too bad Cece wasn't happy with Alison. She simply shot a disapproval glance towards the scared blonde before leaving. And that was the moment everything changed for the both of them. That was the moment that Alison knew her life would never be the same and that was the moment that Cece made her worst decision. She decided to create the –A team, a team of revengeful people that hated Alison like her and wanted to break her. She immediately started looking for those people.

The first thing Cece did was tell Wilden that Alison was pregnant of him and that she had killed the baby. Since during many encounter with Wilden and Alison they had been drunk, he didn't even suspect that the baby might not be his and he joined Cece. So that's how the –A team started. Cece had been wanting to do this ever since Alison made her be kicked out of college, something Alison never admitted to doing, so she never mentioned it to Cece. Cece knew this because a friend of hers told her. After they all went back to Rosewood, Cece found out that Alison was also seeing Ezra and she tried to convince him to join the –A team. He never accepted her request, but he kept his mouth shut about knowing about the –A team.

Alison started getting many messages from –A and she tried to figure out who it was, but she was scared. Her friends thought that she had gone to her grandma's house, so she couldn't count on them. Only Spencer noticed that something was wrong, but she never said anything because she was extremely mad at Alison. She was also hiding a secret of her own. If only she knew that Alison also hid this secret. The blonde girl never decided what to do with the baby. She wanted to get an abortion, but she knew better than to do that. So she just kept it a secret from everyone.

On the night of the Halloween party, Alison met Jenna Marshal, Toby Cavanaugh's new step-sister. She already hated that girl because she had ignored Alison's request to be part of her group. She watched as Jenna danced with Noel Kahn with jealousy in her eyes. She had broken things off with Ezra about a month ago and he had just disappeared, just like Wilden. The girl that had every man she wanted had lost everything. She tried to ignore Spencer's suspectful glances towards her and decided to dance. Deciding to show Spencer she was the same Alison of always, she decided to trick her friends into going to the haunted house and scaring him. Her plan worked perfectly and the girls were mad at her, but when Noel admitted that he wasn't the one that scared everyone off, she started thinking that something was terribly wrong. Her thoughts were confirmed when she got home and saw the mess that awaited her. She saw Spencer walked towards the pumpkin and she hid it before the brunette could read the message in it.

"Who would do this?"Aria asked as she and the other girls looked around.

"It must be just a freak trying to scare us, don't worry about it." Alison simply replied. Wrong answer. This had Spencer thinking that something was indeed wrong with Alison and she was gonna figure out what it was.

A month later and the Jenna thing happened. Alison had been paying attention to everyone she saw, trying to figure out who was –A. She had been suspecting Toby Cavanaugh for a long time by now, he had motives and he was pretty capable of being –A. So she decided to teach him a lesson and told her friends that he had been watching them through their windows. She knew very well that it hadn't been him, for she had caught Ian a long time ago and made him promise to stop doing it. So she and her friends created the fire on the Cavanaugh/Marshall's residence that unfortunately blinded Jenna. It was good that Alison had a tape made by Ian of Jenna and Toby that convinced him to take the fall. This earned her yet another enemy, but since she thought he was –A, she saw herself free from the enemy.

Another message from the anonymous stalker made her believe that –A was actually a team, not just one person. So she started making a list of it could possibly be. She found every person that could be against her and wrote them on her computer as her suspects. Then her name went to him. Ezra Fitz. The guy she had loved oh so long ago, the father of her child. No, he could never be –A, she convinced herself. So she just stayed at that. Then her eyes met another person. Melissa Hastings. She knew very well that Melissa hated her, Melissa hated everyone, but could she hate her enough to join a team of sick people that wanted her dead? She didn't know. She just clicked on the name and let it there, though she never truly believed it.

Meanwhile, Cece had gained many more –A team members. Wilden was still by her side, but now she also had Lucas, a school boy that Alison used to bully, Mona and Melissa. Melissa had only joined the –A team because Ian was in it and because Cece had proof of her biggest secret and promised Melissa that she would give it to Melissa's parents if the brunette ever told anyone about their team. Cece wanted to convince Spencer to be –A, but she knew it was a big risk. If Spencer joined, she might as well fool the team and tell Alison who was after her. So, she stayed away from the smart brunette.

It was getting closer and closer to the end of the year and Alison was getting closer and closer to finding out who were the members of the –A team. She had already visited Toby and she was almost convinced that he was innocent, but she never suspected the one who really was behind this. She never suspected Cece. On the night she disappeared, everyone seemed to sense something different on the air. Spencer watched Alison like a hawk, waiting to be alone with her so she could finally know what the hell was going on.

When the other three girls were all asleep after drinking maybe too much vodka, she called Alison to the big house and started questioning her. With fear of being discovered, Alison was maybe too bitchy to Spencer, which lead Spencer to saying that Alison was already dead to her. Alison left with fake anger, hoping that Spencer wouldn't follow her. She knew that something was gonna happen that night, she knew that the –A team had something planned for her. But she was more worried about her friends. She knew that if she died, her friends would be stalked by –A, and that was why she had written a diary, just in case, telling them everything they needed to know. She had written the name of all –A team members she knew and she had told them all about her pregnancy, which was going well. She was about three months pregnant that night, and she was doing a great job hiding it, since no one seemed to suspect it.

Something moved from behind her and she looked behind, scared. It was Ezra, her once lover and the father of her baby. Was he a part of the –A team? Or was he innocent? She tried to read his face, but his face was just as locked as her diary. She didn't know what he was thinking or what he was gonna do.

"Ezra, you scared me."She stated, trying to gain a few minutes to run.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention."He didn't seem to be a murderer, but you never know.

"What are you doing here so late?"She regretted these words as soon as they left her mouth. This was it, this was the moment she was gonna die. She had no weapons, no way to defend herself. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the impact, but it never came. When she opened them again, Ezra was gone. Maybe she had imagined him? There was no time to lose. She started walking fast towards the barn, but it would never that fast. Something hit her head hard when she was in the middle of the way, and she fell crumbling to the ground. Cece and Wilden stood behind her with triumphant smiles as they kneeled near her to check if she was really unconscious.

"Noooo!"A scream was heard and Cece and Wilden looked behind to find Spencer with a half filled bottle of vodka on her hand. She was crying hysterically and they feared she might ruin their plan. She started running towards them with murder on her eyes, but was stopped by a firm grip on her arm.

"Melissa! Let me go."Spencer's older sister held her tightly.

"No, Spence. You can't do this."Melissa replied and Spencer's face turned from confused to betrayed. It was so obvious.

"You're a part of this? Why?" Spencer asked and she started crying again. Melissa didn't answer because she knew that she would never forgive herself if she put Spencer on harm's way by telling her the truth. Cece started walking towards them with the baseball bat on her hand and she lifted it up right before Spencer's face. Before Melissa could stop her, she hit Spencer hard on the head.

"No!"This time Melissa screamed and she fell to the ground as Spencer's whole weigh fell on her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"She knows too much, Melissa. We'll have to eliminate her."

"You can't just kill people like that, I won't let you."Melissa said and she stood up after laying Spencer's fragile body carefully on the ground. Cece only laughed evilly.

"What are you gonna do, hum? Tell the police? Do you really want us to tell your dirty little secret to your dad, Mel?"Melissa's face held so much anger that she could kill Cece with just one look. But she decided to calm herself down because she knew better, she k new that the –A team was too strong and she couldn't beat them. So instead of using her anger, she decided to use her intelligence.

"She's too drunk, Cece. When she wake up she won't remember a thing."Cece eyed her suspect fully before her face turned into a frown.

"Okay. So that's what we're gonna do. You're gonna put your little sister on the house and keep an eye on her. If she seems to remember anything, you won't stop me when I kill her. But if she doesn't remember anything, we'll let her go, for now. These things don't stay forgotten for long. There will always be the risk of her remembering on the future, so we'll send her –A messages so she won't tell anyone. The rest of the team agreed on taking down the other liars after Alison is dead, anyways."Melissa considered this for a few minutes before making her decision. She could keep working on the –A team, but against them. She was a Hastings after all, she was blessed with huge intelligence, so she was sure that she could fool the –A team. And she could protect Spencer. When the time came, she could end all of this.

"Okay, Cece. We'll do it your way."Cece just nodded and her and Wilden proceeded on killing Alison while Melissa took Spencer to the living room. She lay her little sister on the couch and gave her a quick kiss to the forehead before throwing the vodka bottle on the trash.

What no one knew was that Alison was saved by Mrs. Grunwald, who she became friend with when she was hiding from –A in Ravenswood. She knew that she was gonna have to stay hidden from the world, but she hoped that one day she could go back to being just a normal girl, without pregnancy and stalkers. For a year she hid in Ravenswood, often looking to the girls to see how they were doing. Spencer never remembered what happened that night besides their fight and Alison was thankful for that. Her baby was lost because of all the stress and, even though she never wanted it in first place, she felt sad. She cried her baby girl's death for the whole year. She was already five months pregnant when the baby died, so she already knew the sex.

And that's the story of Alison DiLaurentis and how she first put herself in this whole messed up story we've all seen.

**So, this is just my theory of what could have happened. The parts about Ezra and Wilden I'm pretty sure are true, but the parts with Spencer and Melissa I invented because I just love them soo much and Spencer is my favorite character. Maybe you could PM me to share your theories or say it in your reviews. I truly don't think Ezra is really a part of the –A team, I think that maybe he just joined it to find Alison after he found out she was alive, but of course he made some bad things to prove that he really was on the team and now he is afraid that Aria will find out. I think maybe he really loves Aria, deep inside, but he also loves Alison. I don't know. Just tell me what do you think. And what did you think about Melissa protecting Spencer, since she told Spencer she's been protecting her ever since before it started? Maybe that's what she meant. And maybe Spencer's secret from that night is that's he knows who killed Alison and she already remembered, but she can't tell anyone because she doesn't have proof or maybe –A is blackmailing her about it. **


End file.
